


I Have the Cutest Boyfriend on Campus

by shardsoflilium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All alphas have penises, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, blah blah blah you know how i write omegaverse by now im lazy and its finals week, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: Koushi is borderline touch starved and has had a longish day of classes and stress. He just wants some special attention from his boyfriend \o/





	1. What a Long Day

Koushi felt  _ needy _ . 

His body was cold in all of the wrong spots. He wanted to feel soft and fuzzy, surrounded and safe. He wanted someone to run their fingers through his hair, kiss his forehead, and wrap him up tightly in their arms. He wanted to feel someone grabbing onto him, loving on him. He wanted to be interacted with. He wanted to feel someone else’s warmth on his skin. 

He wanted to feel  _ wanted _ , and sitting in his boring class was not helping.

His professor droned on and on with yet another tangent that had  _ nothing _ to do with the current power point. Students all over the room were not paying any attention: some on their phones, some watching Netflix, playing cards, and (the braver ones) sleeping. Koushi couldn’t help but sigh and slump in his chair. 

The bright overhead lights were a painful white color, making the grey walls and whiteboard even more bleak than they were originally. In contrast, the early evening sunset was soft and orange outside, pale pink cherry blossoms were flowing in the wind. Koushi could even hear the distant sound of student voices as they passed and gathered outside of the building.

He’d rather  _ die _ than sit in this class another minute. But the clock on the wall told him that he still had to suffer for 20 more minutes. And,  _ god forbid _ a student leave before they’re dismissed. The only thing keeping him rooted to his chair was a small policy in the syllabus that states an unexcused exit from class equates an absence. 

So, he just kept shifting in his chair, flopping back and forth. As if the movement will make time pass faster. And his professor kept droning on and on, as if his talking would make his students automatically agree with his opinion. 

Koushi’s hands weren’t busy with notes, and he was just so  _ restless _ today. His thin digits combed back and forth through his hair, tousling his short hair in different directions. He dragged his nails lightly over his scalp, each motion adding more and more pressure. 

Eventually Koushi was scratching his scalp, the rough lines he raked through his hair slightly relieved the small nagging need to be touched. Every scratch brought the imagery of his boyfriend softly scratching through his hair, the heels of his hands holding Koushi’s jaw while his long fingers wriggled through his hair. 

He restrained the soft rumbles in his throat, because nothing would be more embarrassing than outright  _ purring  _ in the middle of a silent lecture hall. But he couldn’t help continually pushing through his hair, scratching himself into a manageable state that didn’t demand he jiggle his leg up and down until he got the attention he wanted.

Even if it was only manageable because he was picturing his boyfriend massaging his scalp, and  _ not himself _ , he wasn’t going to take his attention off a nice daydream. 

A tiny buzz in his pocket made him pause in his motions, his brain catching up to the fact that his hands were deeply imbedded in his hair, and he was on the verge of letting out a satisfied scent across the damn class room. Koushi huffed while pulling roughly on the strings of his hoodie, the warm fabric bunching at his neck would hopefully stop any of his scent from spreading. 

A quick look to the front of the room confirmed that yes, the professor was still monologuing into the board; and no, he was not looking at his unenthralled audience. So, Koushi drew his eyes to his phone. The lock screen opened up to a text from Tooru, the young alpha’s name bordered on both sides with sparking hearts. 

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: I’m so tiiiired ( ⁍᷄⌢̻⁍᷅ )

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Need a nap

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Physics is putting me to sleep

 

 _‘I was just thinking about you_ _( ˘ ³˘)♥_ ,’ Koushi typed back, _‘But yeah. Not surprised. Quantum mechanics will always be boring’._

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Rude

💖💖Tooru💖💖:  Don’t talk shit about my interests, be a good boyfriend

 

_ ‘I already am, silly. How about  _ yoooou _ be a good boyfriend and let me come over after class ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡  we can cuddle and you can give me head scritches’ _

 

Koushi felt like that wasn’t enough, _ ‘Or you can nap, too. Either way,‘ _

 

Better. Ish.

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: (｡•́︿•̀｡) Volleyball practice tho

 

_ ‘Nooooooooo, you guys only have practice when I want to spend time with you’ _ , Koushi sighed heavily, and he leaned onto his desk heavily while his right leg jiggled like it was running a race _ , ‘For how long tonight??? I miss you.’ _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Aww, my cutie misses me!!

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Practice is 6-9

The tiny speech bubble indicating Tooru’s typing hopped up and down a few times.

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Everything okay?

 

_ ‘Sort of’, _ Koushi sent off first. He waited a few beats before adding,  _ ‘I feel a little needy today’.  _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Oh??

💖💖Tooru💖💖: You make that sound like a bad thing

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Cmon (♡´౪`♡) you know I like it when you’re needy

 

_ ‘Yeah, I know. But it’s like…’ _ , Koushi paused in thought _ , ‘Different. I dunno, just wanna be with you’. _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Is it bad, baby?

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Like touch starved, bad?

 

_ ‘I dunno if I would say that’. _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: But….??

 

_ ‘I just really want to be near you ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡’ _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Don’t send cute texts like that.

💖💖Tooru💖💖: You’re tempting me ):

 

_ ‘Tempting you to do what?’ _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Skip.

 

Oh. Skip.  **_Skip_ ** .

Now the temptation started tip-toeing up  _ Koushi’s _ spine. 

He’d completely forgotten about that option. He was mainly so used to Tooru going to every practice that skipping seemed almost null if not impossible. 

_ ‘How many free ones do you have left?’ _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Still 3, never used them

 

_ ‘(´ ꒳ ` ) Hmmmm’, _ Koushi sent the text with a tiny smile on his face.

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Hey!

💖💖Tooru💖💖: My skips!!

 

_ ‘But ): I need you’ _

_ ‘I need my alpha’. _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖:  **Oh!!!** Don’t say that! My heart’s going to throb!

💖💖Tooru💖💖: Alright how about this

💖💖Tooru💖💖: I leave the key for you outside my door

💖💖Tooru💖💖: You wait for me, and I leave practice early

💖💖Tooru💖💖: When I get back, I’ll shower you in my love and you spend the night! Then we’re both happy ★~(◠‿◕✿)

 

_ ‘Fine, I guess I’ll settle’ _ , he teased.

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: You little bully, just think about it!!! It’ll be like I’m returning to the den to protect, love on, and snuggle my cute omega

 

_ ‘Corny’. _

 

💖💖Tooru💖💖: I’ll pretend you thanked me properly (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ you’re welcome sweetie

 

“-And I’m sure anyone could answer this question. Take,  **_Sugawara-san_ ** for example”.

Koushi hopped up in his chair, eyes meeting his professors’ head on. He looked like a deer in headlights. He worried his lip between his teeth, “Ah, sorry. Could you repeat the question?”.

“Pleasure to have you join us back in class, Sugawara-san. Please, no phones.”

“R-right”, Koushi stammered, “I apologize, it was an emergency”.

“I’ve never seen someone so happy over an emergency before”, the professor quipped back, “Regardless, I’d like for you to make an example argument with this outline.”

\--

The long walk across campus from the cluster of classes high on a hill to the dormitory area was  _ tiring _ . Koushi was almost worn out. His only motivation was knowing that he was heading to his boyfriend’s room instead of his own, and that he could relax in the big luxurious athletic dorm. The big, comfy, safe room that was practically  _ drenched _ in his boyfriend’s scent. 

_ The best place on campus. _

Well, the best place besides the comfy nest he made in his own room. 

In Tooru’s room he could nap and just relax comfortably until Tooru came back from practice. Maybe then they could even cuddle and kiss. Or  _ even better _ , they could do all of that while Tooru was still sweaty from practice.  _ God _ , his scent would drive Koushi crazy. Hopefully Koushi’s scent would set Tooru off and make him  _ get rough _ and pin Koushi down into the bed and all Koushi could do is wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist and take it all and-

Oh. Koushi stopped himself before his mind wandered even further, before he got too excited.

With a slight shake of his head, Koushi walked from the warm outside into the cool lobby of the dorm, navigating his way around with ease. Tons of other alphas flooded through the doors behind him, most of them walking forwards in wider strides. A whole throng unlocked the door that divided the dorm lobby from the elevators leading to the dorm rooms, so he luckily didn’t have to worry about how to find his way into the alpha-side of the dorm without a keycard. 

He entered along with the group of other students, the lot of them cramming inside of the elevator. Everyone piled in and pressed the button for their respected floors, but in the shuffle of entering the metal box, Koushi was pushed to the back.

With the slight uncomfortable sense of ‘need Tooru’s attention’ and ‘need Tooru’s touch’ and ‘need this  _ one specific alpha in particular’ _ still licking at the back of Koushi’s heels, he couldn’t keep himself from feeling impatient. Impatient to get out of the stuffy elevator, and impatient to finally be around Tooru’s scent so Koushi’s annoying instincts would  _ shut up _ .

As Koushi’s eyes swept across all of the students on the elevator, he took note that only two weren’t plugged into their phones. One was reading a book, but the other was not-so-nonchalantly  _ staring _ at Koushi through the corner of his eye. It seemed as though he wasn’t aware that it was so obvious, but Koushi saw him fidgeting easily.

His stomach squirmed. 

Koushi was trapped next to a literal wall of tall alphas. He wasn’t necessarily short, but he also wasn’t particularly tall, either. Not to mention he was  _ the only _ omega in the elevator. He’d worn a thin nylon sweatshirt with shorts. Koushi’s legs were long and slender, but still strong with muscle. His hair was lightly tousled and he was pressed in tight against the wall. 

He looked liable, vulnerable. 

And he knew it.

It made him feel uneasy.

There was an odd confused feeling swirling in his chest from being smooshed in close to other alphas in the small space. He wanted to be touched and surrounded, yes, but  _ not like this _ . Not by  _ these _ alphas. Koushi only wanted  _ Tooru _ to do that.

The air was heavy with alpha scents, and that added onto the pressure weighing down on Koushi. His omegan instincts fed into his anxiousness, scratched at his needs to be away from unfamiliar alphas. To stop being surrounded in case anybody got any ideas. 

Koushi wanted to kick himself. He knew that not all alphas were like that.

But…. Still. The feeling was there. So, he just had to focus on getting out of these close quarters, and into the much space-ier and much emptier hallway.

But the minute the thought popped into his mind, the heavy metal doors collided shut. So, plan B was to survive the ascent to the top floor.

And now backed up completely, he couldn’t even reach the elevator’s buttons to select his floor and get out later. Koushi weakly tried to push his arm through the small crowd, his soft voice murmuring, “Excuse me, sorry”, as he tried to get to the buttons. Every brush and touch from a different alpha in the space made weird tingles go up his spine: small sensations that registered as just slightly-off and unwanted. 

Tiny shocks of, ‘No, that’s  _ not _ Tooru’. ‘Don’t touch them, find Tooru instead’.

A few alphas took note of the uncomfortable pout on Koushi’s face and began to move aside quickly, a few even bowing their heads slightly in apology. But the small amount of space he was given wasn’t quite enough to punch in the button. Through the parting crowd, Koushi’s eyes met the boy’s who’d been looking at him through the corner of his eye.

“What floor?”, the alpha asked.

Koushi smiled weakly with a sigh, “Seventh floor, please”. 

The instant those words left his mouth, he felt embarrassment blossom in his chest because the button was already lit up. Oh, well. All that struggle and pushing was for nothing.

The alpha ruffled through his own hair nervously as a soft blush reached his cheeks, “R-right, same floor”.

“Uh, thanks. Sorry”, Koushi murmured, his hands coming together to fiddle awkwardly. He didn’t want  _ that _ alpha’s attention, he wanted  _ Tooru’s. _ Let alone that it was because he just asked for the floor that’d already been selected. 

He wanted  _ out _ of that elevator. 

Each stop on each floor made the journey to the top sluggish, and no amount of wishing could make the elevator go faster. A few other alphas began to look away from their phones and take out their earbuds to turn their attention to the sweet-smelling omega in the elevator, and in second nature, Koushi’s form backed up into the corner of the enclosed space.

Koushi just wanted to get  _ out _ and  _ away _ .

Koushi didn’t want them sniffing him, taking notice of him; he didn’t want those alphas to get any ideas. He was  _ Tooru’s _ and he just wanted to see  _ Tooru _ , and feel  _ Tooru _ hold him tight. 

Each floor, a student got off. Alpha after alpha tried to pretend they weren’t turning to look at the boy in the elevator, and every time Koushi noticed he would look in a different random direction, trying to will every uncomfortable sensation away.

Eventually he got to the very top floor, and all who was left was Koushi and the same alpha who’d offered to get the elevator button for him. They two of them got off the elevator at the same time, and both took a turn down the hallway on the left side. 

“H-Have a good day”, the alpha murmured as he slowed to a stop in front of a branch in the hallway.

Koushi simply nodded back before turning and walking a bit more swiftly in the other direction.

“W-wait, um, actually-!”, the boy called out, making Koushi pause stiffly.

“Yes?”, Koushi asked while looking back, one hand absentmindedly tucking a curl of his hair behind his ear.

He waited for some type of response, some words to come his way. But to Koushi’s mild horror, he got movement instead.

The alpha started walking towards him, and without even thinking, Koushi started stepping backwards. Each step the alpha took towards him, he kept going in the opposite direction. His back met the wall, but the alpha kept walking forward until they were just shy of being too close.

His instincts took to nipping at his ankles _ , ‘Get away, get away, get away from him!’ _ .

But how rude is it to just go on and walk away in a social situation that’s only just begun? He felt trapped, but Koushi knew this probably wouldn’t take too long. So, he stayed where he was, rigidly pressed up against the hallway wall that had some type of poster for a guest lecture event happening this coming weekend.

Koushi gulped while he watched him awkwardly shifting his balance between feet as he searched for the right words now that he had Koushi’s attention, “Um, I, ah, see you around a lot. On campus”.

He was standing close enough for Koushi to smell the slight tangy scent that he had. Once he could smell it, his senses were going off:  _ ‘That isn’t Tooru!’ ‘Wrong alpha!’ ‘Get away from this one!’ _ . Koushi was uncomfortable being this near to him, his stomach squirmed.

He didn’t know if he was overreacting or not, but the internal pull towards Tooru’s room he’d been feeling all day just got a lot stronger.

“Our schedules must be similar, then”, Koushi awkwardly supplied. What was he supposed to say in response to that?

“Right. Yeah, probably”, the alpha murmured, “But, I’ve um, never seen you with anybody. Are you… seeing anyone or-?”. His hands turned palm up, gesturing for Koushi to finish his sentence for him.

_ Oh. _ This guy cuts right to the chase.

Koushi’s instincts were killing him. Koushi could swear he could _physically_ _feel_ his stomach turning in on itself. He needed to be out, and away. _Away, away, away_.

“It’s just that… uh, you’re pretty.  _ Very  _ pretty”, he awkwardly paused as he racked his brain for the right words, “And you seem like a really cool person. I’d like to maybe get to know-,”

All his annoying feelings were swirling around, and his brain was just  _ begging _ for him to find a way out of this conversation that he just opened his mouth and let whatever he could put together first tumble out.

“I’m going to my alpha’s room”, he blurted out without thinking. Koushi inwardly winced because, that really could’ve gone a lot better. He could’ve let the guy down nicer.

But… that  _ is _ one surefire way to get out of a conversation.

“Oh.”, the alpha said. Nothing else, just ‘oh’.

He wanted to apologize, but again, his mouth just popped open.

“Yeah”, Koushi said back. Nothing else, just ‘yeah’.

_ (Wow, they were both not doing this well.) _

Koushi quickly muttered a soft, “ _ Sorry _ ”, before swiftly turning on his heel and practically speed walking down the hall. He didn’t even check behind him to see if the alpha walked off or not, he just kept going. The further he traveled away, the less anxious he felt so, that was a win in and of itself, Koushi supposed.

Koushi had excitement tumbling in his tummy when he finally walked up to Tooru’s door.  _ Finally _ , a different sensation other than dread or anxiety.

The name board was decorated with volleyball pictures and stickers, and a few cute selfies that Tooru and Koushi had taken together. He reached behind the mini-jersey that was laminated with Tooru’s number on it, to find a small makeshift pouch that had the room key in it. 

The grey haired boy swiftly unlocked the door, readily enjoying the scent of mint and lemongrass that wafted out of the room. Relief started wafting off of his scent in waves, the whole room smelling like a perfect safe haven. His relief was so strong it almost out shadowed the tiny sour hint of anxiety that was still left over. 

He took in deep breaths as he walked step by step further into the room, and he happily noted a slight musk in Tooru’s scent about the room. Actually, paying more attention to it, it was much stronger than usual and Koushi couldn’t tell if it was because Tooru scented the room or if he was feeling so needy that he was more perceptive than usual. Regardless,  _ Koushi was just reassured and happy to be there. _

The only sound in the large room was the big door slowly clicking shut. Without putting any thought to it, Koushi just dropped his backpack off of his shoulders down in front of the foot of the bed.

The athletic dorm layout had single rooms, so Tooru (the lucky little shit) had a room completely to himself. The tall walls of the dorm room had posters of different things ranging from athletes to cute pop stars. He had a wide desk, covered with notebooks and stray pieces of paper. His bed sat in the center of the room, slightly lofted off of the ground with space underneath where Tooru placed all of his shoes. 

_ (As if he could fit every pair in the small closet in the room.) _

The top of Tooru’s dresser was covered in hair and skin care products, but they were arranged in a specific way that just visibly said ‘organized chaos’. 

Overall, the room was a lot neater than people would expect of Tooru, but it really wasn’t that much cleaner than it could’ve been. Only a small pile of clothes were on the floor, but if Koushi remembered Tooru had done laundry a week ago. That was already better than where Koushi himself was on the chore, so he wouldn’t complain about it. 

Koushi had pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Tooru that he’d made it to the dorm. 

He had only begun typing out his first word when he suddenly felt two long appendages wrap around his waist. Koushi jerked harshly in Tooru’s arms with a startled gasp before relaxing back into him.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,  **_Tooru_ ** . Don’t do that”, he let out an exasperated sigh. He didn’t like Tooru scaring him, but feeling the alpha’s warm firm chest pressing into his back wasn’t too bad.

Tooru sniggered, “But you’re so cute when you get jumpy”.

At least that answered the small question as to  _ why _ the room’s scent was so strong. Tooru was already in there.

Tooru was standing a little more than a head over Koushi, his wide shoulders bumping up and down with mirth, clearly enjoying the fact that he snuck from behind the door when Koushi came into the room. He pecked softly on the top of Koushi’s head while giving his middle a tight squeeze. 

He fussed over Koushi playfully, nuzzling his nose all around Koushi’s cheeks and neck. A low happy rumble rolled in Tooru’s chest as he kept making his boyfriend laugh and wiggle around. Koushi’s instincts were  _ reeling _ with joy, making Koushi feel weightless and elated that he was finally being touched by the right alpha.

“Cut it out”, Koushi giggled while squirming, not giving an honest fight. He turned easily in Tooru’s arms, lifting his own to wrap around the young alpha’s neck. He caught Tooru’s teasing nose by pressing his own up against the alpha’s, the smooth skin on the bridge of Koushi’s nose scrunching as they both leaned in together. 

They kissed softly, just a greeting peck. Tooru’s hands settled on the dip of Koushi’s hips, thumbs alternating between soft rubs and tickling jabs. Every jab made Koushi giggle and try to move out of the way, but Tooru kept him trapped in his arms. He cutely hid his face against Tooru’s collarbone.

Koushi was still laughing, forehead resting against Tooru’s chest when Tooru had just barely smelt it. His hands paused in their playful tendencies and the smile on his face faltered a little bit.

He sniffed upwards first before looking down and sniffing into Koushi’s hair. It wasn’t there, so he leant down a bit further. He lifted Koushi’s chin with his finger so he could press his nose up against his boyfriend’s scent glands.

“T-Tooru?”, Koushi murmured in confusion. A tiny flutter of pleasure lit up Koushi’s stomach as the tip of Tooru’s nose rubbed insistently against the sensitive patch of skin on Koushi’s neck.

_ There it was. _

Tooru took a few more deep breaths before pulling back, long arms stretched taught to make room and check Koushi over. 

He looked all over. Nothing was out of place. Nothing except Koushi’s hair which was just a smidge messy but both Koushi  _ and _ Tooru were to blame for that.

“What’s wrong?”, Tooru asked, his voice lowering into his more natural tone.

Koushi’s brows scrunched together, “Nothing’s wrong”.

Tooru shook his head, “No, you smell anxious, what’s wrong?”.

“ _ Oh _ , oh, it’s nothing”, Koushi shook his hand to wave away his boyfriend’s worried thoughts, “I was just uncomfy on the ride up in the elevator and some dude sort of, like, hit on me.”

“…. Hit on you?-,”

“Nothing bad!”.

“Well, what happened in the elevator?”, Tooru prodded. He linked his fingers together behind Koushi’s back, loosely holding him close. Their hips pressed together, the firm muscles of Tooru’s stomach was flush against Koushi’s. 

Koushi laid his hands onto Tooru’s chest and started rubbing soothingly up to his shoulders and back down, “It was just really crowded. Plus, I’m super needy and picky today, so it was just annoying that everyone was so close to me. I spent all day thinking about how bad I want to be near you and feel you. I didn’t want any of them to touch me, but it still happened anyways. ”

“Someone  _ touched _ you?”, Tooru asked, a small edge of urgency in his voice.

“No, no, no”, Koushi sighed, “Baby, I’m  _ fine _ . Listen, I said that wrong. There was like 8 of us all trying to fit on the elevator so I kept brushing up against people. Nobody touched me on purpose or anything”. Koushi lifted and pressed his hands against Tooru’s high cheekbones and rubbed his thumbs there, “I’m alright. If anyone hurt me, I’d tell you about it. You know that”.

“I know, I know, I just wanted to check”, the alpha murmured. He turned his head into his boyfriend’s hands to give the palms a chaste peck, “I just hate smelling that scent on you. It makes me worry”.

“I’m sorry, but hey,  _ don’t _ worry. Cause I’m okay! And I’m near you just like I wanted so it’s all good”, Koushi leaned up onto his tip toes to kiss Tooru’s warm lips, “And, if you don’t like that scent on me, why don’t you put yours on me instead?”. He wiggled his eyebrows cutely for emphasis. 

That made Tooru laugh softly in his throat, “We can’t scent each other right before I go to practice. I need to be decent and our practice shorts are  _ thin _ , Kou-chan”.

“Hmm”, Koushi hummed. They fell into another kiss, “I like that imagery”.

“Stop”, Tooru chuckled, “I’ll need to actually go in a few minutes”.

Koushi pouted, “I only get to feel you for like 2 seconds before you have to go, again!”

“Hey, you’ll get to feel me all night. Just wait like 3 hours. Get some work done and then when I get back, we can spend time together”.

“I know, but still”, Koushi gave him another kiss, “I want to spend time with you  _ now _ . You can be just a little bit late, right?”.

“Mmm, I  _ shouldn’t _ be”,

Koushi’s grin grew hopeful, “ _ But _ ?”.

“It wouldn’t kill them to wait on me. They already wait long enough for me when I get ready. Plus, I know you need me”, Tooru pressed a kiss to Koushi’s lips this time, “3 minutes then I have to go, okay?”

Koushi nodded up and down cutely while snaking his arms around Tooru’s neck.

“I’m such a good alpha, aren’t I?”, Tooru asked while nuzzling against Koushi’s nose with his own.

Koushi smirked, “More or less”.

“Hey”, Tooru protested, “I  _ am _ a good alpha”.

Tooru pulled Koushi back with him, the both of them absently walking towards the wall. They shuffled their way over until Tooru’s back was pressed against the wall and Koushi was laying up against his chest.

“Yes, you  _ are _ . You’re the best alpha I’ve ever had, and you’re  _ soooo _ sweet to me. You’re so handsome. I have the cutest boyfriend on campus. There, did I stroke your pride well enough?”

“No”, Tooru pouted.

Koushi snickered and pressed a kiss against Tooru’s small frown before pulling back, “I love you”.

“I love you more”, Tooru challenged back before stealing another kiss. 

Koushi opened his mouth without hesitation, taking in Tooru’s tongue excitedly. He pushed himself as hard as he could up against Tooru, their chests pressing up against the other. Koushi sighed at the contact, more relief entering the air around them. 

Tooru’s warm hands slid and lightly twisted Koushi’s sweatshirt around. He alternated between squeezing at his waist and then to his hips, and down to his ass. Koushi hummed and mewled his approval, the tone of his voice lifting whenever Tooru gave a particularly hard squeeze. 

He was almost getting everything he wanted, but there was just a small thing missing. His back felt too open, he felt too vulnerable. He needed to be surrounded, covered.

“Corner me”, Koushi murmured breathily between kisses.

They both knew their time together for the moment was limited, so they both moved with a bit of haste. Tooru manhandled Koushi around towards where his closet was situated nearby. He pushed Koushi against where the closet met the wall with force, and Koushi let out a soft moan. They were enthralled in a deep kiss, and Koushi could barely move and he  _ loved _ it. He wanted Tooru to do it over and over again. He wanted to feel Tooru’s fingers squeezing his waist so tight it almost hurt as he just moved him in whatever way he wanted him to go.

The air of the room was thick, full of sweet sugar with a hint of lemongrass. The scent of desire was wafting off the both of them. Simply knowing that they wanted nothing more than to keep going, but they couldn’t because Tooru had practice; it was a huge tease. It made every kiss and every touch matter that much more. Koushi balled up the sleeves of Tooru’s shirt in his fists, insistently pulling the alpha closer towards himself. Tooru’s tongue was hot and it was sliding and caressing against Koushi’s in every way he wanted. Without giving any thought to it, he hopped upwards, wrapping his legs tight around Tooru’s hips. Tooru didn’t have much other choice than to grab at the back of Koushi’s thighs, holding him tightly in place so he wouldn’t fall.

Tooru’s voice was muffled against Koushi’s lips, “Have to go soon”.

“Not yet”, One of Koushi’s hands cradled the side of Tooru’s jaw as he slid their kiss to a different angle. Koushi sighed out a groan while pushing his hips forwards a bit, using the closet as leverage. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but Koushi could feel the growing bulge against his thin shorts. 

To his chagrin though, he felt Tooru hum his disagreement into his mouth, “Gotta go, no more”.

“Tooru-,”

“Kou-chan”, His boyfriend interrupted him and pulled away, the both of their breathing heavy in the mostly quiet room. Tooru carried Koushi over to the bed, dropping him off there, “You know I want to stay, but practice is important tonight”.

Koushi whined in annoyance when he flopped onto the bed.

“I’ll make it up to you”, Tooru said. He gave Koushi’s cheek a big kiss. Koushi childishly kicked his legs as he fell back onto the soft mattress.

Koushi pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, “You have 2 minutes to get to the other side of campus”. Koushi looked over to make sure his boyfriend heard him. Tooru was busy facing the mirror, fixing his hair and then his pants.

Tooru groaned, “I’m going to have to warm up in my sweats now”.

“Why’s that?”, Koushi asked while rolling around onto his stomach.

His boyfriend simply turned around while putting his hands on his hips. With one hip jutted to the side he posed, “See? Your fault,”. 

And yeah. Koushi definitely saw. He saw the distended fabric atop the boy’s lap, and his stomach flipped as he watched him try to situate himself around so the bulge wasn’t as obvious.

“I do such a good job, don’t I?”, Koushi teased and then let out a laugh when he saw Tooru roll his eyes, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Tooru pecked Koushi’s lips one last time before picking up his duffle bag and a jacket, “I’ll make it up to you when I come back”.

“You better!”, Koushi called out. Tooru made his way out the door and blew a kiss back towards his boyfriend before briskly walking off.


	2. What a Long Night

3 hours later and Koushi was sitting in Tooru’s bed, his clothes of the day discarded somewhere else while he was wearing one of Tooru’s shirts and long lounge pants. His headphones were in, music turned all the way up. His eyes were hyper focused on a paragraph in his textbook that he’d been trying to comprehend for the past 20 minutes.

With both his hearing and his sight distracted, he didn’t see or hear the sound of the door to the room hurriedly unlocking and swinging open.

What caught his attention was what he  _ smelt _ .

God, that scent was  _ so _ thick, overbearing, and Koushi was almost purring from that alone. He looked up from his homework, one hand pulling his earbud out, and the other gripping at the bedsheets because what he saw was better. 

In walked Tooru, visibly sweaty, with his hair still somehow keeping its healthy bounce and shine. His chest was rising up and down with deep breaths, and lines of sweat were actively sliding down his neck. Koushi could only guess he’d jogged back to the dorm, and maybe up the stairs, too. 

The air had already been full of lemongrass and mint, but now it was being taken over by the alpha’s sweat. Tooru was only at the door, but in the bed, against the wall, Koushi could smell him as if he were right on top of him. And from his scent being so strong, Koushi  _ knew _ that meant Tooru hadn’t taken a shower. 

When Tooru said he’d make it up to Koushi, he really meant he’d make it up. 

Tooru threw his duffle on the ground, his shoulders jerking with the force. His sweatpants and practice shirt followed quickly. 

All Koushi could do was watch him, his heartbeat picking up as he looked at Tooru’s lean muscle, the firmness of his chest and stomach. After practice Tooru was always just a bit more aggressive. Maybe it was from playing volleyball and being active that his adrenaline was all over the place, or he still had a bit of that rough competitive drive running through his veins from the game; regardless Koushi didn’t know.

Tooru climbed up onto the bed, sweeping his hands over the surface to knock Koushi’s notebooks and papers out of the way, making them clatter onto the floor. Without saying any words, he continued crawling over on top of Koushi until he was towering over him, his broad chest sweating and his boxers hanging loose and low on his waist. 

He plucked the remaining earbud out of Koushi’s ear and pushed his phone off to the side of the bed.

Koushi stayed silent, shifting his balance from sitting upwards to laying back onto his elbows. They both just stared into each other’s eyes, Koushi’s wide and wondering what Tooru would do next; Tooru’s sharp and piercing while he cornered his prey. 

Koushi’s heart was hammering against his ribs, and he was enjoying every second of it. He lifted a hand tentatively, slowly snaking it around Tooru’s neck to pull him downwards. The alpha above him lowered smoothly, hips easily slotting between Koushi’s legs before they met in a hot kiss. 

Tooru was burning up, his skin almost too warm, and his hot breaths were fanning over Koushi’s face. His breathing was still a bit labored, but that added to the desire Koushi felt. 

The pants Koushi wore were thicker than he preferred for them to be and it made the teasing feeling of Tooru’s clothed cock pressing against the inside of his hip even worse than it was on its own. Koushi’s hips pressed upwards while his tongue began slipping into Tooru’s mouth.

His boyfriend’s hips responded just as eagerly, the both of them rocking back and forth while their lips slid together. But Tooru kept rutting into the inside of Koushi’s hip, and as hot as it was to feel him get harder with each push, Koushi wanted to feel him up against where he was already starting to throb.

Koushi slipped one of his hands between them to better situate Tooru’s hardening shaft up against his center. When he finally got what he wanted, little electric shocks of pleasure started sparking up and down his spine. From the weight of Tooru on top of him and his strong scent, Koushi’s head tipped back in second nature to submit and bare his throat.

He softly groaned as Tooru’s plush lips latched onto his neck, teeth already lightly nipping over his pulse point. 

“ _ Mmm _ , Tooru”, he softly sighed and let his body relax as Tooru’s hands slid beneath the small of his back.

The sweating boy above him immediately responded with a raspy, “ _Love you,_ _Koushi_ ”, before giving his neck a sharp suck. The heat of Tooru’s breaths fanned over Koushi’s skin, clouding over the parts of his neck that began to sting in pain. Every time Tooru latched onto a new spot, Koushi’s back thrust his chest upwards when he felt the soft press turn into a hard bite. 

Tooru’s hands slid further beneath him, running along underneath the oversized shirt Koushi was wearing. He dragged the shirt upwards, bunching the material underneath Koushi’s armpits, to bare his boyfriend’s chest.

Licking his way down Koushi’s, now bruised, neck; he broke off at the base of Koushi’s collarbones before scooting his way backwards down the bed. He dragged the heavy shape of his hardening cock all down Koushi’s thigh, and Tooru took to slowly rolling his hips into the softness of his boyfriend’s leg.

Koushi let out a breathless sigh, a small smile gracing his lips, as Tooru’s lips began sloppily leaving kisses all over the top of his chest. He brought up one hand, lightly tangling his fingers with the soft wisps of Tooru’s hair. He could feel Tooru’s temperature spiking, and it only made Koushi’s heart beat faster. He put a little more force into his hand, lightly tugging at Tooru’s hair to tell him to get on with it. 

Tooru obliged, his lips quickly pecking their way over to Koushi’s already peaked nipple. 

The two met heated gazes, Koushi with fluttering lashes and Tooru with blatant desire and want, as Tooru’s lips surrounded Koushi’s sensitive nub. Koushi softly whined, barely audible, as he squirmed a little in place.

“ _ Harder _ ”, he spoke in a hushed breath.

Tooru’s gentle licks immediately switched to concentrated sucks, and each throb of pleasure went straight to his clit. His tiny whines grew into slightly louder mewls while his brain could only focus on the flexible shape of Tooru’s tongue insistently flicking back and forth on his oversensitive nipple. 

His boyfriend switched sides and Koushi’s stomach flipped excitedly as he felt Tooru’s hand against his hip begin sliding down his side to play with the waistband of his sweats. 

Koushi spread out his free leg and pushed his hips upwards, egging his alpha on.

Tooru groaned lowly against his chest, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment before he pushed his hand past the sweatpants to rub at Koushi through his panties. Judging from the feel of the fabric, Tooru knew he was wearing those cute watermelon patterned pair that he absolutely loved, and it spurred his hips to push down harder.

Between their labored breathing and Tooru’s sucking, the barely audible sound of Koushi’s underwear squelching beneath Tooru’s fingers was a welcome addition. 

Koushi cupped the side of Tooru’s jaw, drawing him up towards his waiting lips. They smashed close, noses sliding side to side within the tight kiss. Soft whimpers kept leaving Koushi’s lips between kisses, his hips fluidly grinding into Tooru’s hand with every passing second. 

Tooru’s gentle rubs shifted from using all four fingers to just two so he could concentrate on his boyfriend’s clit. Koushi huffed Tooru’s name while he bucked his hips impatiently.

He took the hint and retracted his fingers for just a moment to slide his way past Koushi’s watermelon panties, the soft fabric pulling back soaking wet with strings of slick clinging to it. Tooru could feel all the slick that seeped through stick to the back of his hand, and the thought of Koushi being so wet and ready for him already made his needy cock twitch.

Koushi’s hips stirred as Tooru’s finger ran up and down, circling around his sensitive clit before sliding down between his folds and nearing his entrance. He rose onto his elbows, mouth slightly parting with a soft gasp.  _ God _ , he felt good.

When Tooru’s finger slid inside, only by a bit, Koushi’s leg began spreading outwards even farther.

Tooru watched the way Koushi looked lost in the moment, the way his eyebrows cinched and his chest stuttered over tiny pleasure filled pants. Koushi’s eyes slid closed when Tooru buried his finger in to the knuckle, and when he shifted his hand so that his thumb could rub his clit in gentle circles Koushi let out a needy moan. He gripped onto Tooru’s flexing bicep, each movement mirroring the electrifying curls inside of himself.

They stayed that way until Koushi’s tiny squirms turned into harsh bucks of his hips as he silently begged for more. Tooru’s hands were so good, but Koushi had had more before, he knew all that Tooru could offer and this wasn’t even close. 

Each buck of Koushi’s hips made Tooru’s rubs and tiny thrusts go harder and faster, making Koushi’s murmurs turn into whines. 

“Can you take another?”.

Koushi’s hips ground down in small circles, his voice growing more breathless and impatient, “Yeah, more. Give me more”.

One finger transitioned to two, and then two became three.

Tooru was pecking slowly against Koushi’s neck, lips pressing against Koushi’s scent glands as he curled his fingers deep inside of his boyfriend. 

Koushi hiccupped over a small mewl, his nose buried in Tooru’s curls, “ _ Fuck _ , that’s good, baby”.

“You want to cum just like this?”, Tooru asked against his neck before giving his boyfriend’s tepid glands a nibble, “ _ Mm _ , just from my fingers?”.

His back jerked into a bow, “N-no”, he licked his lips, “Not yet, don’t wanna cum, yet”.

“How do you want us to do it, then?”, he muffled out against Koushi’s skin, fingers smoothly leaving his boyfriend’s entrance, trailing a bit higher to lazily rub against his clit.

Tooru noticed fondly that Koushi’s cheeks were a bright pink, “Are you okay with having sex?”, he murmured, “If not I’d want you to eat me out”.

The boy above him let out a low growl, “Yes, yes I’m okay with that. With both, actually”. Tooru grinned wolfishly before dipping down and giving Koushi's scent glands a more focused bite, holding the sensitive skin lightly between his teeth. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to reflect what he wishes he could actually do.

It made Koushi's head spin and a weak moan wiggled past his lips while his head dropped to the side, amply loose to bare his neck more. 

Tooru growled lowly again near his ear, making a chill rush down Koushi's spine, “You want me to eat you out first or after?”

“First”, Koushi blurted with limited embarassment, “I… first”.

“ _ Eager _ ”, Tooru teased. He rose onto his knees, leaving a blushing Koushi laid out on the bed before him. He reached for the stretchy hem of his sweatpants, Koushi's hips already lifting upwards to help.

Some tugging, stretching, and hip wiggling later, Koushi was comfortably naked in his alpha's bed, Tooru matching. They drew close, Koushi framing Tooru's face as they kissed.

The both of them settled back into bed, Tooru's arms sliding beneath Koushi's waist while he eased between his legs. 

Tooru was still really warm and the contact was comforting against the cooler temperature of the room. Koushi wrapped his legs around Tooru's hips tighter while they were lost in the kiss, bringing their hips closer.

But he still shivered a little.

" _ Tooru _ ", Koushi's voice was muffled against his boyfriend's lips, "M'cold". 

The alpha hummed his understanding before pulling his arms from beneath his boyfriend and tugged on the blanket set aside on the bed. Their lips stayed connected as they shifted around to place the blanket beneath Koushi's torso and surround his shoulders.

They separated with a soft smack, "Better, baby?", Tooru asked.

A soft smile graced Koushi's face and he nodded. The two of them continued kissing softly for a while, the stiffness of the alpha's cock slipping between Koushi's folds making him hum with pleasure.

"Ready?".

His boyfriend uttered a cute, "Yeah", as Tooru gave him a soft peck and began shifting backwards on the bed. Just feeling Tooru's hands gripping onto the backs of his calves to pull them apart made Koushi get butterflies. 

Koushi laid back, his head hitting the fluffy pillow. A warm blush tinting his cheeks when he felt the hot puffs of Tooru's breath reach his inner thighs. His stomach flexed on impulse when he felt a tiny kiss where his leg meets his hip. It was followed by a crowd of kisses stretching across Koushi's tummy and stopping at the cute mole next to his belly button. 

He laughed softly, and gave Tooru's head a tiny pat, “So this is what eating out is? Interesting”.

Tooru rolled his eyes, “You told me to eat you out, not that I can't take my precious time if I want to, Kou-chan”. He trailed some more kisses down towards Koushi's pubic mound and eased onto his stomach, his arms snaking up to wrap around Koushi's thighs.

Koushi's stomach flipped with excitement.

“Are you going to tease me?”, Koushi murmured, his feet moving to press into both sides of Tooru's ribs.His hips rolled while he laid there idle.

“What do you think?”, Tooru quipped back before using his thumbs to spread Koushi's folds. His boyfriend took in a quick breath in response, one of his hands trailed down and lightly scratched at Tooru's hair.

Koushi sighed softly when he finally felt his boyfriend lay a light kiss to his clit, “Maybe”. The few fingers he had playing in Tooru's curls delved deeper.

Tooru hummed in response, “Maybe”, he echoed. One light kiss became three soft kisses, each more wet than the last. Koushi lifted slightly to look down, he watched the pink of Tooru's tongue slip past his lips with bated breath. 

When Koushi felt the hot wet contact his eyes slipped closed, and an encouraging sigh left him.

He raked his fingers through Tooru's hair, “I was just kidding”, he gasped when he felt Tooru press the flat of his tongue to his clit, “earlier, I mean. I like when you take your time-”.

Another gasp interrupted him when the tip of Tooru's tongue began nudging his clit, making Koushi's hand grip tighter onto his boyfriend's hair.

Tooru broke away to press a quick succession of kisses to his boyfriend's thigh and laughed softly, “I know”, he hesitated before leaning back in to gave Koushi's folds a long lick, making Koushi tremble with the unexpected return of his tongue. A growl built up in Tooru's chest, slightly louder than the one before, “I like it too. Y’taste good.”

Koushi bowed his back a bit, showing his tummy to the ceiling, trying to angle his hips further down so Tooru would apply more pressure where he wants it.

But Tooru tsked, “No moving”, he ran a quick stripe between Koushi's folds, again. Koushi's voice began to quiver.

"Don't", he half moaned half chuckled, "That's unfair". His hips lifted again in direct defiance, forcing Tooru's tongue to slip down towards his entrance. His hips squirmed, trying to push himself in even closer for more sensations.

But Tooru wouldn't let him, and his arms wrapped around his hips held him still firmly, one of his hands lifting to press down onto Koushi's stomach. A groan left Koushi's mouth and he laid his arm over his eyes, “ _ Tooru _ ".

"Hm?", He hummed back in question. Tooru slowly dragged his tongue back and forth over Koushi's entrance, teasing him by never actually pressing in deeper.

The next moan sounded more frustrated than the last, "Please?".

Tooru's eyes slipped closed while he kept his pace constant and hummed a vindictive little,  _ "Uh-uh". _

The dragging motions going over and tracing his entrance made Koushi's heart beat faster and faster away in his chest, his knuckles whiting out with how hard he gripped onto Tooru's hair.

For his boyfriend, the sugary taste of Koushi was enough to keep him satisfied, and every push of his tongue brought more of his boyfriend's slick into his mouth.

Just the taste by itself, and feeling Koushi producing more and more slick against his face made Tooru grow harder. Koushi's pheromones were sending off pleasured signals over and over, stroking his inner pride. The teasing feeling of his cock trapped between his stomach and the bed begging for attention made him want to indulge in Koushi's pleasure more. He wanted to make Koushi cum and feel him whimper and squirm within his arms, relying on him for pleasure, support, and comfort.

Tooru's tongue slipped from between his boyfriend's folds and the alpha lifted himself up slightly to wrap his lips around Koushi's clit for a moment. He gave a gentle suck while the tip of his tongue began flicking back and forth over the swollen little nub.

Koushi's brows drew in tight together, and a stuttering insistent moan kept pushing out past his lips. His hand relinquished the tight hold he had in Tooru's hair to switch to holding onto the hand he had placed on his stomach to keep him still. Their fingers interlocked tightly.

He hiccupped his boyfriend's name with each moan, making Tooru start releasing more possessive pheromones, nonverbally shouting  _ 'He's mine' _ ,  _ 'only he moans like this for me' _ ,  _ 'the only name he can cry is mine' _ , and  _ 'nobody can make my omega cum like I can' _ . 

The murmuring of his name was enough to make Tooru let go of his plans for teasing, so he eased off of Koushi's swollen clit and slid his tongue down to press where his boyfriend's been begging him to the whole night.

A louder moan of relief left Koushi in a brief shout, his grip on Tooru's hand going as tight as it possibly could.

Without a care Koushi shoved his hips upwards, letting the pleasure running hot under his skin control his jerks and hip rolls. Tooru let him, one arm tightening around Koushi's hip just to keep him in one spot.

Koushi loved the feeling of Tooru holding him so tight, squeezing his hand and reminding him that he's there to guide him and hold him through his impending orgasm. 

" _ Deeper _ , Tooru", he groaned breathlessly. Immediately following was a shout of praise as Tooru began to fuck him slowly with his tongue. Koushi's hips shook softly and his toes curled with each wriggling sensation of Tooru trying to bury himself deeper into his boyfriend.

He confirmed over and over how great it felt, both verbally and with his pheromones. Koushi's scent was leaving him in thick waves, fully permeating the room with the smell of pleasure and his slick. 

"Just like that, Tooru, don't stop. Keep going,  _ keep going- _ ", he breathlessly chanted. And Tooru listened, as he insistently nodded his head up and down as he thrust his tongue back and forth inside of his boyfriend.

Koushi's stomach was bright with pleasure, his hips thrusting forward in an endless search for more. One hand was held tightly in his alpha's and the other was wringing the bedsheets into a wrinkled mess as his orgasm pressed on closer and closer.

Thinking about his boyfriend savoring is slick, enjoying the way he tasted, worshipping what his body gives to him, drove Koushi crazy with desire. He found himself stuck between internally begging for his boyfriend to take from him what he wished, and giving to him all he could ever ask for.

Between thrusts Koushi would occasionally feel a small suck and then hear a low domineering groan follow it, reminding him of how much Tooru loves to please him, loves to taste him, and just simply loves  _ loving _ him.

Koushi felt his eyes roll back and his jaw fell open, his feet pressed in tighter on Tooru's sides and he moaned with more urgency.

Tooru moved his hand that was gripping onto Koushi's hip to begin rubbing his boyfriend's clit in tight circles, in just the right way that makes him roll his hips faster.

" _ Tooru _ ", Koushi panted needily.

His boyfriend gave their joined hands a tight squeeze as if to say  _ 'it's okay, I'm right here, go ahead'.  _

So Koushi finally let himself go, he focused on the slippery sensation of his boyfriend's tongue, completely covered in slick and spit, thrusting and curling inside of himself. He loved the way Tooru's hand on his clit lost rhythm as he focused more on how Koushi responded to his rubbing.

He loved feeling the speed of Tooru's thrusts going up, faster bit by bit while his moans grew louder. He didn't need to give Tooru any warning, his boyfriend already knew exactly what he feels like, what he sounds like, what he looks like, when he cums.

Koushi's stomach flexed and jerked as his eyes shut closed harshly. His moans grew more fragmented and breathy, tiny whispers of Tooru's name kept repeatedly slipping past his quivering lips. He squirmed in Tooru's arms, his back bowed, making his ass press down against Tooru's arm. His previously curling toes were spread out and gradually some shaking set in.

Tooru just took it all in stride, his thumb slowly stroking the back of Koushi's hand, helping him through it all. His tongue leaving the soft sweet entrance of his boyfriend and lightly tracing his folds but staying away from his oversensitive clit. 

He kept going through the soothing motions until Koushi finally relaxed, everything being punctuated by the sweet scent of pleased omega spreading around the room.

Tooru finally released his legs and slowly climbed back up over his boyfriend. Koushi could see how painfully hard he was, the alpha's cock almost purple and it was dripping pre all over the bed. 

"Can you keep going?", Tooru asked as the two met in a hot kiss.

Koushi could taste himself and some remaining slick drew a line between them when they pulled apart.

He gave a nod in response, "Will you last long?"

Tooru laughed and honestly relented a brief, "No", before they met again in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I've been missing for over a year. My hard drive from my old computer is horribly damaged and that means =the update chapters I had been writing over a year for the Mafia Boss au has been lost :^) completely :^) YES, I know this sucks and trust me I've cried too many times over it because it included all of the (30+ pages) prequel that I wrote for the mafia boss au.   
> Wanted to surprise you guys with it but... fate had other plans.   
> SO, I will write some small things here and there if time and motivation permits. Hopefully this summer I'll find a professional who can hopefully restore the drive (will probably be really expensive but tbh it's worth it).   
> Also, I was gone for extra time too cuz I was living in China for a while so that happened! It was fun and I never wanted to leave...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways if you read this and like it lemme know and I might do tiny snippets of stories for Koushi and Tooru in college cuz i think they're cute boyfriends.  
> Ok thanks byeeeeeee~~~


End file.
